Daijon Austin
/ David Austin |affiliation= Six Feet Underground studio's, Ex-Street King Entertainment |hideg= |businesses= C.E.O. of Street King Entertainment, Chairman of Six Feet Underground studio |vehicles= None}} Early Life Daijon, born in America, Liberty City, is a young and an energetic male. He was living in the city with his mother, in a two room apartment, which was quite small. Daijon accepted that his father left when Daijon was just around the age of four. But that moment struck in his heart, which he remembers to this very day. Daijon sarted school and he was not the most popular kid. Actually he was a nerdy kid. Having glasses, usually walking in striped or checkered shirts, jeans and sandals, which he got from donations, because his mother was unemployed and could not get a job. Daijon did not take long and acted quickly. After the first year of school passed, he was passed to the second great with high results, so did almost everyone. Daijon got a small job, he had to mow the lawn for his neighbour, who was living next to the apartment. He also had to cut hedges and water the plants. Daijon was not good at watering, he almost over-watered every plant, so his pay was cut a bit, but Daijon did get snacks and juice every two hours. But that's when the work usually ended, sometimes a lot faster! Over the summer, Daijon collected around hundred dollars, which was quite a lot that time and gave everything to his mother so she can buy some groceries, clothes for both and maybe new sheets for beds. Daijon was given some money to buy his own clothes, so he did. Basically it was everything he had before, only he bought sneakers instead of sandals. Four years passed and Daijon started listening to hip-hop, mostly Eminem and some Ice Cube too. Sixth grade was not that hard for Daijon as he did not wear those shirts anymore, but started wearing simple t-shirts. Two more years later in eight grade, Daijon wrote his first rhyme, when the class had a task to make a peom. Everyone made poetic lines, but then everyone laughing, but some surprised when Daijon started reading his "poem." Daijon did not know he wrote the so called "rap" instead of a full out poem. Then a few months later, he started writing more rhymes and he got a tiny better each week, by mastering the vocabulary and his use of words. He did work each summer for the old man at the house, close to their apartment, until he died. Daijon had a single tear, when he was heading to his funeral a few days later. He had collected around five hundred dollars and bought his first, brand new clothes for High school. In high school, Daijon had this brand new style. Fitted caps were just getting recognized that time. He had black and blue or black and green sneakers, dark-blue, a tiny bit saggy jeans. A black t-shirt reading: "TAPOUT" on it, dark-black jacket over his shoulders and a buzz cut hair with a black, blank fitted cap over his head. He changed a lot in his style over the summer, so noone recognized him at the first sight, but only when he walked by or they looked in his face. That's when Daijon started to perfect his rhyming and flow in the rap game. Two more years later, last year of High school, he got his first tattoo over his right arm's, fore-arm with his name in tribal letters. He barely graduated High school as he was a bit busy looking over his mother, who was sick and had breast cancer, so to study for the last two months in school before the exams, he put her in the local hospital, to concentrate more on the studies. Life after school, from age 18 After finishing high school, Daijon went on to Liberty City's school of bartending. Where he was able to learn, classical bartending, flair bartending, formal bartending and being a bar waiter - Who simply brings drinks on a plate, but has to learn to keep balance, due to the many glasses on the single plate. Daijon took the course of Flair bartending for two years. During the course, he first learned how to juggle, since he could not do it at all. Then he started juggling with two bottles and at last with three bottles. After two months, he started juggling bottles quite easely. After two weeks, after he learned how to juggle, Daijon started to learn how to toss the bottle behind his back and under his opposite hand and catch it with the opposite hand. But as the course started closing in on the end, Daijon was one of the few who got the bartending degree on 80% success. Now at age 20, Daijon was able to start work, but he could not find a job anywhere. So he took another bartending course. This time for formal bartender. A bartender who learns for private parties, private houses, yachts and other things to learn how to mix more of those hard cocktails, rather than just tossing bottles around. He took the course only a single year, which wasn't full anyways, so he overpayed for ten months of bartending courses. He was studying night in and night out to learn one of the most complicated cocktails. Unfortunately, Daijon failed the test and he studied for another year, as it was offered for free for people who failed the test. So after the second year, at the age of twenty two, Daijon was a flair + formal bartender. Of course, bartending was not the only thing that was in Daijon's life after school. After school, he took on the art of rap a lot and much more seriously. He wrote bars and sometimes full verses at least once per day. At least seven days per week. But he never recorded until he reached the age 22 and he bought his first home studio's equipment. Although it wasn't an official record label and it was not one of the best qualities compared to the real record labels, he called the studio "Alley Cats Studio." After recording his first song, no replies or interest was shown, but he didn't really care as it was his first song. After ten and more songs, there still was no interest, only several friends. When Daijon made a song where he told about himself and what he has been through, rather than a song about girls, money and drugs, like most rappers do nowadays. His first fans appeared. His first "real" song reached around two thousand views, mostly from Liberty City, but also a few views from Los Santos and Vice City as well. It was Daijon's dream to perform at Vice City in a tour and to have his own label. Age 23 and Daijon recieved his job contract for a bartending job at a local night club. His hours were from 10 p.m. to 4 a.m. Not long for a bartender with a lot of work. But on his first week, his boss told him he had to break up fights in case some guards are sick or are nowhere in sight. And a fight picked up near the bar counter. As Daijon was told, he slided over the counter and pushes in between the men. Both men angered and provoked by the fight being broken up, one of them tosses a punch at Daijon, knocking him to the ground. That's when Daijon knew he needed to learn self-defense. So he took a course in boxing and Jiu-Jitsu, which he basically called MMA training. He trained only a single year, but after six months, he started seeing results, because he broke up a fight with no problem as there was the same guy who punched Daijon, Daijon dived downwards to evade the repeated punch and pushed the guy away, but of course, no man has eyes in the back of their head as the guys friend grabbed Daijon from behind, held him and the guy tossed punches to his face and a kick to his ribs, breaking a single rib in. After the injuries, he was payed insurance money, the man was arrested for assault and the one who held Daijon was on probation for assisting an assault. But Daijon had to sleep in the hospital for over two weeks, due to the injuries. After he was let out, he quit the job and searched for another, day job. Daijon found a single job in a restaurant as a bartender + waiter. His job was successful as he worked there for a year, until he was twenty four, almost twenty five already, with the thought of moving away from Liberty, since his mother was a lot better and was able to take care of herself. Daijon's girlfriend cheated on him and got pregnant from another man. And of course, he got message from Liberties official mail that his father was found dead and Daijon should arrive to the funeral. Daijon visited his father's funeral and after that, he quickly got online and bought the first tickets he saw off to Los Santos, so he could get away from the city as fast as he could. 179160280_8599d00197.jpg|Daijon's Liberty City's home studio big+forearm+tattoo+designs.jpg|Tribal tattoo on Daijon's right forearm, reading "Daijon" girl-quote-forearm-tattoo-300x225.jpg|Right arm's under-forearm tattoo reading: "Life or Death, Angels look over me!" Daijon.jpg|Daijon Austin in Street King Entertainment studio booth Category:Characters